Stuck Sick in the Poke Center
by G w E n Z i L L a
Summary: Paul and Dawn are stuck sick in some random Pokemon Center. They're sick and there was only one room left. What to do now?


**Author's Note: **Hello, my loyal readers! Sorry if this fic may be crap, really boring, and/or may not make sense. See, I'm delirious and don't know what I'm writing about. I'm really sick...Stuffy nose, sore throat, lack of appetite, and teary._ (Cough Cough) _

**Disclaimer:**I haven't done these in awhile. I'm 12, what do you expect? It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Lucky idiot.

**Summary:**Paul Shinji (17), finds Dawn Hikari (16), sick sitting on the bench of Saloran City. Dawn greets Paul as he just gives her a blank look. As she suffers, Paul was going to bring Dawn to the Pokemon Center in the next city, til' Dawn sneezes on his face. This story explains what would happen if Dawn and Paul were stuck in the Pokemon Center sick. So...What will happen? Enjoy!

* * *

**Stuck Sick in the Poke Center**

It was just another boring day in the Callabor Region for Paul Shinji. He beat twins with Chatots who double teamed on him with his Torterra in Saloran Forest this morning. 'Pathetic Chatots.' It was like a quarter to 7:00 P.M. now.

Paul entered and walked by the non-polluted streets filled with buildings in Saloran City. The natives were so perky...Too perky. It disgusted him. Then what caught his eye was a blue haired, blue eyed girl sitting on a new bench. She looked ill. 'Hey it's...What's-Her-Name, Juan, wait, that's a Mexican guy's name, or was it Spanish? Whatever...Lawn...Pawn...Dawn?' Paul sure was surprised with himself. Since when did he care again? As Paul walked by her, Dawn tried to speak out.

"Hi Paul!" Dawn coughed suffering, but still having her perkful personality. Paul just looked grossed out and uninterested.

"Who are you again?" Paul asked.

"I'm not goin-" Sneezed Dawn. "Through this again. Don't you remember 6 years ago?" They remembered that day as Paul's and Ash's first Sinnoh gym battle. At Roark's. When Miss Dawn was 10 and Mr. Paul was 11.

_Flashback: Oreburgh City Gym, 6 Years Ago_

_As Dawn and Pikachu tried to break the thing going on between Ash and Paul, she stopped and faced Paul,_

"_Alright, time out! You've already battled Ash once, why not stay and watch?" Paul just stared at her blankly with a face that had an adittude. "What...What's wrong?" Dawn questioned._

"_What's wrong?" Paul replied with no emotion whatsoever. "Who are you?"_

"_Excuse me, your rudeness, we've met once before! The name's Dawn!" Dawn started to fume, actually it was more than that because the sun exploded._

"_Don't remember."_

"_You think you're funny, don't ya!? Listen Mr., you nasty insulting spoiled brat! Apologize!" Dawn was ready to rip Paul's face to shreds, he didn't even move! Suddenly, Brock had to hold her back._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yea, you're that idiot girl who acts like a complete bimbo." Paul smirked pretending to remember even though he already did. "And you still wear those skirts until today, did they get shorter?"

"Nasty pervert, if I wasn't sick right now, I'd kill you and feed your guts to the Zigzagoons! I took a pretty girl's karate class, y'know!" Dawn exclaimed angrily coughing again. Paul still had a blank expression. "Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna faint." Paul was getting somewhat worried. He forcefully grabbed her and was about to put her on his shoulders to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Dawn asked before she was gonna be put on Paul's shoulders. She was about to sneeze, and oh...It was gonna be a big one. "Ah-Choo!" Right on Paul's face.

"What the hell?! Troublesome bitch." Paul wiped his face with one of those expensive mens' hankies that was in his pocket. Who uses those anyway? Oh right, the rich people. A. K. A. Paul Shinji.

"Sorry..." Dawn had a hot sweaty face and she was kinda chilly.

"Let's just go!" Paul dragged Dawn instead of carrying her. But there wasn't a Pokemon Center in this small city. Paul had to ask an old lady where the closest center was. The next one was in Avon Town. On the bright side, it was 10 minutes away. Bad thing was it rained. Paul had to give Dawn his jacket. The two went inside the Pokemon Center in the big town. Inside, there were lots of kids with injured Pokemon, why a lot you ask? That's because Paul's Pokemon beat the crap out of theirs. Those kids were Paul's challengers from earlier today. It took 45 minutes for Paul and Dawn to get to Nurse Joy. After all, one Joy against a crowd of kids. So...it was about a quarter to nine.

"Here's this girl! Take care of her!" Paul snatched his jacket that Dawn held and was close to walking away.

But Nurse Joy calmly responded, "I'm sorry, I'm not a human specialist, the best I can do for you is get a room. But maybe I can call my brother, Dr. Joy, he takes care of humans."

"She'll take him!" Paul then sneezed. (**A/N:** I know, it's not possible to make someone sick after an hour sneezing on them. But...Let's say...Paul walked through snow yesterday too.)

"Do you need taking care of too?"

"No, I can't be sick, I'm immune." Paul was in denial, obviously, but again, sneezed. That time, it made his nose stuff up. "I'll take a room."

"Okay, but there's only one room left. Either yours or the young Miss." Nurse Joy informed the sick teens.

"I'll share it, if you agree, Paul." Dawn said offering while Nurse Joy phoned her brother.

"Fine." Paul unexcitingly agreed as Joy hung up the video phone. What events might lie ahead?

"I'll take you to your room." Nurse Joy led them.

When they got there, the room was kinda big. It was like an apartment, just no rooms in the room. There was a bunk bed, a little sofa, a mini fridge, a bathroom, and a normal sized TV. Dawn took the top bunk of the bed. Paul took the bottom. What else? Dawn felt relieved when she lied down. Paul was still a bit ok, but still getting sick. They waited for 15 minutes til' the nurse came back.

"Well, my brother will be here momentarily. While you wait, here's some nice hot soup." Nurse Joy handed them the bowls.

"Mhm...Yummy." Dawn whispered while slurping. Paul had no face but continued to eat the soup.

"Nurse Joy, what's in this delicious soup?" Dawn asked curiously. She wanted the recipe.

"Oh! Thank you! Well...There's water, celery, corn, pepper, salt, poke-block, poffins..."

Paul and Dawn choked on the liquid a bit, but you wouldn't notice. "Thank you..."

"Oh...My brother is here." Nurse Joy declared hearing a car door being shut out the window. The doctor came in a minute later.

"Hello!" Dr. Joy was one of those perky natives from the previous city Paul hated. Oh the doc was sure young, like 20 or so. During the check up, Paul was 99.6 degrees, when Dawn was 101.2.

"Oh my.." The doctor looked at those flimsy thermometers.

"What?" Paul was curious about himself.

"It's seems that..."

"WHAT? Just get on with it!" Paul exlaimed.

"You're sick!" Dr. Joy finished smiling happily.

"Geez, doc, thanks for wasting," Paul looked at his watch. "Nineteen seconds of my worth-to-live life." He went back to his blank face. "Those are seconds I'll never get back."

"Well, get lots of bed rest and fluids. I'll be back tomorrow." Dr. Joy exited perkily. "Serve them for me, sis?"

"Kay." Nurse Joy went back to her place.

After the clueless, young, and attractive doctor left Dawn was bored so she started to talk to Paul. Of course, being the kind of guy he is, ignored her. Then Dawn just played around with her pink flippy cell phone with rhinestones, looking for a good ring tone. The beeps and alerts really pissed him off. Then there was the most annoying one of all, the song was in remix version. This made Paul put his pillow over his head. "Shut it up!" He muttered. Dawn didn't hear, since she was singing along, out of tune. (**A/N:** Why does this technique to annoy Paul seem so familiar?)

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!" _Dawn played it again smiling. This song always made her happy and cheery.

"Noisy girl, shut that up. It's 10:30, go to sleep!" Paul yelled quietly in a rude manner, then hurt his throat.

"Ok, ok. No need to go in cranky mode. But then again, you always do." Dawn whispered then put the covers over herself.

The Next Day...Dun dun dun!!!

"Wakey, wakey!" Nurse Joy knocked on Paul and Dawn's door gently on 7:29 A.M. Paul got up and out of bed to open the door. Nurse Joy brought in breakfast. The good thing was it didn't have Pokemon food.

The nurse left and closed the door as Paul woke Dawn. "Hey annoying girl, wake up."

"Huh?" Dawn opened her eyes, and she had a red nose. "I feel like boulders went on my body."

"I do too, thanks to you." Paul started to eat his breakfast and gave Dawn hers.

"Hey! You're the one who gave me your jacket when it was raining in the first place!" Dawn ate part of her eggs and toast.

"Wrong. You sneezed on my face!" Paul chewed on his bacon then sniffed. Oh, he wanted Dawn to feel guilty, even though he walked through snow the day before yesterday.

"Hmph!" Dawn ignored him, even though she thought it was her fault. How ignorant. But you couldn't blame her. Dawn doesn't stalk Paul like Paul does once in a while.

An hour later, after they ate, Paul and Dawn sat on the small sofa eating some ice-cream the nurse brought and were watching the fairly sized TV. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. Could you guess what they were watching? It was just some Spanish soap opera marathon that was really in Spanish, no subs, just pure Spanish. Paul noticed Dawn was teary eyed.

"Please tell me you're crying because you're sick and can't breathe." Paul asked Dawn with a throat that he thought felt like was burning.

"No, it's because Poncho is dumping Manuella for Elvira because she has cancer. "What a jackass." Dawn sobbed even more. "And that Carmita's boyfriend Marco might die because of the stabbing leaving her pregnant." (**A/N:**Stupid names, stupid idea for drama, I know.)

Paul looked at Dawn with a funny look. "How do you understand this?" Paul breathed through his mouth.

"When it's drama, a girl always understands." Dawn replied trying to sniff.

They watched these Spanish soap operas that tortured Paul until 12:30, that was four hours. Fake drama, Dawn's tears about the fake drama, total Paul torture. The stupid bone-head doctor came in again. Paul noticed Dr. Joy flirting with Dawn when he was checking her heartbeat with a stethoscope. He heard chuckling and giggling. When it was Paul's turn, Paul "accidentally" sneezed on Dr. Joy's stethoscope.

"Ew...You sneezed on my Mommy's engraved stethoscope she gave me after graduation! And now it's all slimy and gross!" Dr. Joy whined as he wiped it off with a tissue.

"Oops! Sorry!" Paul apologized with fake emotion. He had no idea why he just did that.

The doctor left. Dawn asked, "Whad you do that for?"

"I needed to sneeze." Paul replied blandly like he did nothing wrong.

"N-" Dawn was cut off by Nurse Joy.

"Lunch time!" Nurse Joy knocked on the room. She served soup. Again it had normal ingredients. The human kind. They ate quietly, what's the surprise? After, Nurse Joy picked the bowls up, Paul questioned,

"Stupid girl, how'd you get sick in the first place?" Paul coughed softly.

"Ok, again, the name's Dawn. And, what's it to ya?" Dawn sniffed.

"I want to beat the shit out of that person who got us stuck her in the first place. Nothing to it. I was supposed to have a gym leader battle today. Now, I'm behind. So, thank you. So much. You're the worst."

"Well, fine I'll tell you, when I kissed my boyfriend, Kenny, he coughed in my mouth..." Dawn didn't want to recall, that was already really disgusting.

Paul, suddenly, didn't have the urge to beat someone right now. He twitched at the word "boyfriend." But it wasn't like he liked Dawn or anything, was it?

"Wow, you really are a two-faced bimbo, having a boyfriend and flirting with the idiot doctor."

"Hey! I broke up with him last week! He just kissed me right out of nowhere a few days ago. I told him we were meant to be just best friends, but it's like Kenny's obsessed with me. I had to tell my mom I needed a new cell number."

"Ok, bimbo." Dawn ignored that comment.

So...It was 2:00, Dawn texted and called her best girlfriends with her pretty rhinestone, pink cell phone. And Paul web browsed with his black, emo themed blackberry. Paul googled "How to survive an illness with a bimbo girl." No results, just something about George Bush. He was starting to get pissed at the coordinator gossip and all the other non-coordinating gossip crap.

**May and Dawn's conversation**

"Like oh my God! Are you serious May?" Dawn was getting better, but was still sick. "Ash asked Misty out?"

"Yeah! Like totally!" May replied giggly.

"No way! He didn't!"

"He did!"

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

This continued for an hour. Paul was getting irritated with the first "He didn't." So in his bossy rude way he spoke out. "HE DID! NOW HANG UP AND SHUT UP!"

"Dawn what was that?" May asked her BFF since Ash introduced them and Misty.

"Um...you know I'm sick right?" Dawn was going to explain.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah I got Paul sick, and now we're stuck in the Avon Town Pokemon Center."

"Paul Shinji?" May was on the verge of something embarrassing.

"Yeah." Dawn accidentally pressed the speaker phone button.

"Isn't that the guy you've told me you've always liked since you were 10?" May said like no one heard.

"May! Oh my God!" Dawn was blushing madly. Paul was right there. She hoped so much he didn't hear anything. Fortunately for her, he was close, but didn't make out the words..

"I was on speaker phone, was I?"

"Accidentally. Yeah...Bye!"

_**Click**_

**End conversation.**

"What'd she say?" Paul said smirking looking away from his emo phone at Dawn.

"Nothing!"

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

**Kenny and Dawn's conversation**

"Dawn, I can change! I love you!" Kenny pleaded to Dawn.

"Leave me alone! How'd you get my number, Kenny?" Dawn asked.

"I...Umm..." Kenny made a shushing sound with a combination of cracking Doritos. "Dawn...I can't hear you! We're breaking up!"

_**Click**_

**End conversation.**

"What was that about, stalker ex-boyfriend?" Paul asked with fake interest, hiding he did care, then, of course sneezed.

"None of your business." Paul walked to the bathroom after Dawn sassed him in their kinda big sized room. He left his phone right there on the little sofa...Next to Dawn...She was sure getting tempted. Yeah she unlocked the phone. She learned hacking techniques from May's childhood friend, Brendan Birch. Dawn learned his cellphone number. But she couldn't browse anything more, Paul came back. Good thing he didn't notice anything different. Psych! He did, you know Paul! He has eyes on the back of his head!

"You touched my phone did you?"

"Yea."

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

**Misty and Dawn's conversation**

"Oh my goodness! The date was amazing last night! We had total chemistry!" Misty yelled happily starting a conversation.

"OMG! I'm so happy for you!" Dawn smiled...More gossip or whatever.

"So...May told me you're stuck with Paul and she blurted out the secret. Are you guys together yet?" Misty felt bad and excited at the same time.

"He didn't hear anything. Thank God." Dawn said looking at Paul. Paul browsed his phone if Dawn made damage. But then Nurse Joy knocked.

"Hey, Mist, I gotta go, kay? Text me later. Bye."

_**Click**_

**End conversation.**

Time – 5:30

"Hi Nurse Joy..." Dawn greeted then coughed.

"Hello! I brought my great Auntie Joy with me. She has the solution to your illness!" Nurse Joy introduced the odd short lady who looked like the old version of the wicked queen from Snow White. Nurse Joy left the room.

"Whatever..." Paul muttered.

"WHAT???" Auntie Joy didn't hear that since she was partly deaf.

Paul whispered to Dawn hoarsely, "Deaf old hag, probably an idiot like the doctor."

SMACK!

"Ungrateful git, don't sass my great grand nephew." Auntie declared after smacking Paul with her huge bag.

'Great, I got smacked by an old lady who uses panty hose for hair!' Paul thought.

"Don't take it personally, auntie, he insults everyone." Dawn said.

A few minutes before auntie made dark purple gunk, God, it looked like vomit, in the pokemon center kitchen. Paul and Dawn eyed it with disgust.

"Auntie...What is that?" Dawn asked politely trying to hide her disgust.

"Oh...This, it's funk."

"Um...it looks delicious..." Paul lied through his teeth not wanting to be smacked hard again.

"Oh, little laddie, you don't eat the funk, THE FUNK EATS YOU!" Auntie exclaimed before pouring a ladle of funk on to Paul's chest.

Dawn gasped; She did not want to be in that position.

"What the hell, lady?" Paul asked scraping what he thought should be called "I Can't Belive it's Not Vomit!"

"Wait...It's clearing up my sinuses..." Paul took a deep breath. "Oh God, what smells like monkey ass? Thanks, I guess...Old lady." Paul said with no emotion while auntie ignored the rude parts. Paul went to take a shower, but first took clothes so he could change in the bathroom.

"Your turn, Dawn!" Auntie smacked the funk on.

"Wow...Paul was right! It does clear up sinuses! Ew, what's that smell?" Dawn was fully happy again, yet knew she was gonna leave Paul tomorrow, so she was in a bummish mood again.

So another few minutes, auntie cleaned her stuff, pack up, and left. And Paul came out of the bathroom in new pajamas looking like he was re-born. Dawn took a bath next. Took 2 hours. It was like 7! She came out in new pajamas too looking like she had a decade of beauty sleep.

'I guess she looks attractive sometimes.' Paul thought without thinking. 'What the hell?'

"What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"A girl needs to look good! Even if she's isn't going out." Dawn tried to impress him. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So...I guess we won't have to deal with each other tomorrow anymore." Dawn said with a clear voice looking round' the room.

"Yea...Wanna watch your Spanish soap-opera?" Paul, having a hard time asked that.

"Suure! They left off with that hobo Julio proposing to Alicia!"

Paul smirked then smiled. In the inside, where no one could see him.

Departing Day...Aww!

Dawn Hikari and Paul Shinji went their separate ways. However Paul regretted asking Dawn her number. Then his blackberry rang.

_**Ring Ring**_

**Paul and Dawn's conversation**

"So...Want my number?" Dawn asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **-Pants-...Oh my God, that was the longest story/chapter I've ever written. Review! Don't flame...Please? 


End file.
